left4deadfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Dr. Frohman
Hello, Dr. Frohman. Thank you for your to the Forum:Worst way to die... page! There's still a lot to do, though. We hope you'll stay with us and continue to help improving the best source for information on Left 4 Dead! Where to start: : Not sure what to do? Check out the page to see what's going on. It's a great place to start out on; you can see what articles people are editing the most, and see how you can help! You can also look at the to do list. It has a list of things that need to be done. : Have any questions? Ask at our help desk or on the with each article. No talk page for a page you'd like to ask about? Feel free to make one! Still confused? The community portal has an outline of the site and links to pages that will help you learn how to edit. By the way, be sure to every time you edit! We'd like to be able to recognize you! We're glad to have you here, and we hope that you'll keep editing this wiki. If still have any questions, feel free to leave them on my talk page. I'd be glad to help you out. Happy Editing! -- Jo The Marten (Talk) 08:23, November 13, 2009 Followers Sure thing! *Epic explosion of awesome* There. Now you're a follower of Five Dog. ^-^ --Five Dog [[User talk:Five Dog|'Talk]]'Read 16:20, November 20, 2009 (UTC) The hell? How come you deleted the trivia off the Hunter's page? This isn't like you at all. [[User:Jo_The_Marten|'Jo the Marten']] ([[User_talk:Jo_The_Marten|'Shriek']]) 02:46, December 17, 2009 (UTC) WOAH, WHOA, WHOA... I didn't try it, honestly! I was editing something, and it must have glitched. I am really sorry.--Skullcrusher Mountain 02:50, December 17, 2009 (UTC) IRC please invite me into the channel, it says invite only, type /invite Chickenfoot please and thanks Crowbar 06:59, December 18, 2009 (UTC) I fixed it! Someone put the flags +mi on it, which mute the channel and make it invite-only. You should be able to join no problem now. I'm sorry about that, by the way. I have no idea who could have done it—it was probably a mistake, either way. -[[User:Stigma-231|§'tigma-231']] ♠oƒ greed {τalk}{ } 07:42, December 18, 2009 (UTC) Re: Garrys Mod Pic Of course I can do Gordon Frohman (or John Freeman, depending on which series you prefer). I'll get to work on it ASAP. [[User:Jo_The_Marten|'Jo the Marten']] ([[User_talk:Jo_The_Marten|'Shriek']]) 06:36, December 23, 2009 (UTC) What Boomer, Tank, and Smoker do you want? Left 4 Dead or Left 4 Dead 2? [[User:Jo_The_Marten|'Jo the Marten']] ([[User_talk:Jo_The_Marten|'Shriek']]) 09:00, December 24, 2009 (UTC) oops Sorry, I didnt mean to leave the IRC. What was the name of the channel again?--[[User: Supermutantslayer450|'Iron Tacoz]]450 ROAR! 06:55, December 24, 2009 (UTC) LIVE Again, sorry I left, I got kicked off my 360. And for sucking. Don't tell anyone, but that was the first time playing versus. And to think I call myself a member of this wiki... (I like how I asked you not to tell anyone in a public place.) Anyway, that was fun. I'll try and play later. Maybe this time with a working mic. Imperialscouts 04:05, February 4, 2010 (UTC) Xbox Live Thanks! I should be on this weekend. =) Nightmirage 15:48, July 1, 2010 (UTC) The Sacrifice Yessir, I should be on tomorrow. I need to get some more Microsoft points to buy it though arghhh. I don't know which one I'm getting it for. Will let you know Nightmirage 22:17, October 7, 2010 (UTC)